Shotgun
, a semi-automatic shotgun.]]A is a type of weapon featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Unlike other firearms, most shotguns fire a volley of multiple pellets at a time, but have a limited range. These traits make shotguns extremely devastating at close range, but literally useless at a distance. Shotguns can be manually cocked, pump-action, lever-action (where the user must pump/cycle the lever between shots), semi-automatic, or fully automatic. Pump-action/lever-action shotguns usually have a lower rate of fire, but more damage and range, while semi-automatic/fully automatic/break-action shotguns usually have a higher rate of fire, but lower range. In nearly all Call of Duty multiplayer modes, shotguns are primary weapons. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however, they are secondary weapons. List of Shotguns in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty 2 '' Trenchguncod2 f.png|M1897 Trenchgun '' Call of Duty 3 '' Winchester M1897 Trench Gun Menu Icon CoD3.png|Winchester M1897 Trench Gun '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' M1014 menu icon CoD4.png|M1014 W1200 menu icon CoD4.png|W1200 '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] '' M1014 third person MWDS.png|M1014 '' Call of Duty: World at War '' M1897 Trench Gun menu icon WaW.png|M1897 Trench Gun Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' M1897 Trench Gun 3rd person WaWFF.png|M1897 Trench Gun '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' SPAS-12 menu icon MW2.png|SPAS-12 AA-12 menu icon MW2.png|AA-12 Striker menu icon MW2.png|Striker Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 Model 1887 menu icon MW2.png|Model 1887 W1200 3rd Person MW2.png|W1200 (Single Player only) Shotgun menu icon MW2.png|Shotgun (attachment) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' AA-12 MW2DS.png|AA-12 SPAS-12 3rd person MW2.PNG|SPAS-12 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Olympia menu icon BO.png|Olympia Stakeout menu icon BO.png|Stakeout SPAS-12 menu icon BO.png|SPAS-12 HS10 menu icon BO.png|HS-10 Menu mp weapons attach mast.png|Masterkey (Attachment) Model 1887 menu icon MW2.png|Model 1887 (Campaign Only) KS-23 3rd person BO.png|KS-23 (Campaign Only) Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun (Original Zombies Only) M1897 Trench Gun menu icon WaW.png|M1897 Trench Gun (Original Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *Remington 870 *Ithaca M37 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' USAS-12 Model MW3.png|USAS-12 KSG 12 Menu Icon MW3.png|KSG 12 SPAS-12 menu icon MW3.png|SPAS-12 AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|AA-12 Striker menu icon MW3.png|Striker Model 1887 Menu Icon MW3.png|Model 1887 Shotgun attachment menu icon MW3.png|Shotgun (attachment) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' AA-12 Inventory Icon MW3DS.png|AA-12 SPAS-12 Inventory MW3DS.png|SPAS-12 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' R-870 MCS Menu Icon BOII.png|Remington 870 MCS S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 KSG Menu Icon BOII.png|KSG M1216 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1216 SPAS-12 menu icon BOII.png|SPAS-12 (Campaign Only) Olympia menu icon BOII.png|Olympia (Campaign and Zombies Only) Titus-6 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Titus-6 (Campaign Only; Alternate Underbarrel Attachment) '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' MTS-255 model CoDG.png|MTS-255 Bulldog model CoDG.png|Bulldog FP6 model CoDG.png|FP6 Tac 12 model CoDG.png|Tac 12 Shotgun Attachment Menu Icon CoDG.png|Shotgun (attachment) '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Tac-19 side view AW.png|Tac-19 S-12 Pick-Up Icon AW.png|S-12 '' Trivia *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, shotguns have a slightly different sprint than any other primary weapon; primary weapons point down when sprinting and the shotgun points up. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the pump-action shotguns are pumped after the last shell has been fired (unlike other games). Category:Weapon Types